


Adult Are Supposed to Protect the Victims not the Bullies

by MarionettePuppet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Incompetent Teachers, Lila salt, caline bustier salt, chloe salt, everyone in this school is incompent, no one should go to this school, school salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: A salty point of view from another teacher who has quite frankly had enough.Requested by Kate Glitter on my fic, Your Fault's comments
Comments: 19
Kudos: 460





	Adult Are Supposed to Protect the Victims not the Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may not be exactly what the person requested but I tried my best

Incompetent is one word to describe the staff at this school...well asides from Miss Mendeleiv, she at least is able to keep control of a classroom and has a backbone, unlike Mrs Bustier who quite frankly should have been fired years ago with her classroom policies about not punishing bullies like Chloe Bourgeois.

I do not give a damn if she is the mayor’s daughter, you treat every child equally no matter how famous they may be. If the threats she makes came true then it would be an abuse of power by the mayor which would get him into legal as he is supposed to use his power to make Paris better not let his daughter run her school and bully whoever she likes. Although it looks like her time as Queen Bee may be making an impact on her as she seems to stop making threats to the students as well as staff, and she seems to be treating Sabrina Raincomprix better which is nice but that still does not excuse her actions in the past and how they never had consequences.

Such as actions towards Marinette Dupain-Chang, trying to get her arrested for stealing a bracelet she never even touched, stealing her designs to win a competition and making Sabrina break into her bedroom to steal her dairy if the stories between other students about the incident are true.

Now that I think of it Marinette Dupain-Chang seems to be a target for bullies since Lila Rossi, our newest student and pathological liar seems to be her main target going so far to get her expelled for stolen answer sheets which may have been found in Marinette’s bag but not only is someone able to plant them there, Miss Bustier and the headmaster seemed to think it’s acceptable to make a show of this in front of another student which will cause embarrassment for said student as well as not doing proper investigation like checking CCTV cameras.

Maybe we don’t even have CCTV cameras as it seems they didn’t check them for proof that Marinette pushing Lila down the stairs either or maybe get the school nurse for injuries because anyone who has fallen down the stairs can tell you that you at least have a few scratches and bruises but Miss Rossi had nothing, not one scratch but did the other teachers check...hell no they decided the word of a child would be more truthful than trained staff.

I would also like to know where Lila’s mother is since she was not called to the school at all which is something you think the headmaster would do when it appears her daughter has been assaulted, I know if I had a child and that had happened to them, I would want to know immediately but apparently not since I haven’t seen her since Marinette Dupain-Chang was allowed back into the school.

Also, has it ever been confirmed that Lila has these many disabilities she claims to have, I don’t care if she says the Ladybug cure fixes them because if that was true then we wouldn’t have a need for hospitals since the cure could fix them but no there are still people in hospital so I think that is enough proof to say she had none of them in the first place except for that lying disease but I doubt she lies without wanting to. So again I ask where is the proof that Lila’s mother has been into confirmed these health problems as well as her school absences since from what I know Lila’s mother has been here in Paris this whole time but it seems as if I will never get the answer as these teachers are continuing to listen to this child’s lies letting a class exclude another student due to these lies.

From these events, I now know that Miss Mendeleiv is the only competent teacher in this damn school, Miss Bustier is a person with no backbone and only wants to stop conflict as quickly as possible with insufficient evidence even though it keeps causing Akumas and Mr Damocles is a doormat with a goal to please the rich and powerful, you know the people that could give him money.

I do hope that letter I sent to the school board makes them send someone in to investigate this school because if they don’t get this fix this soon, we will become the hot spot for Akumas which I have a feeling will make most parents pull their kids out of the school because who wants their child to become a pawn for a magical terrorist because of the fault of teachers who can’t do their damn jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am extremely salty towards this school for letting a girl use her status to threaten other students and letting another girl lie to everyone and not fact check with her mother.


End file.
